¿Qué sucede en las mazmorras?
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Algo misterioso pasa en las mazmorras de Hogwarts y la mayoría de los estudiantes parecen no hacerle ningún caso. Theodore y Pansy comienzan a investigarlo, pero algo pasa que entorpece su misión.
1. Introducción

Pansy se hallaba sentada en una butaca frente a la chimenea de su sala común, sola, con aire distraído y semblante triste. Hacía tiempo que su relación con Draco iba mal, muy mal. Él se pasaba los días encerrado en algún lugar del gigantesco castillo, haciendo algo de suma importancia que había decidido no revelar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, su novia. Y Pansy no podía soportarlo más. Cada día pasaban menos tiempo juntos, y el poco que pasaban Draco mantenía ese aspecto taciturno e ido que ella tanto odiaba. No hizo falta ninguna discusión, ninguna palabra más alta que otra, nada. Simplemente Pansy puso las cartas sobre la mesa y el Malfoy, rendido, le dio la razón sin buscar mucha más explicación… y sin dar él ninguna.

Por suerte, Pansy contaba un buen apoyo, uno que no la criticaba a sus espaldas como bien sabía que hacían esas chicas que siempre iban tras ella. Un apoyo que no hubiera pensado unos años atrás que se convertiría en tal por su aire reservado, por no mezclarse con los demás. Era Theodore Nott. Unos pocos meses antes se vieron en la obligación de compartir mesa en las clases de Runas Antiguas, ellos dos eran los únicos miembros de Slytherin que habían decidido seguir con esa asignatura tras superar satisfactoriamente su TIMO y no estaban dispuestos a mezclarse con nadie de ninguna otra casa. Pero, al final, se alegraron de que hubiera sido así. Los dos trabajaban perfectamente juntos y habían descubierto que tenían muchos gustos en común, por lo que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, un agradable tiempo juntos.

Theodore vio a la muchacha sentada frente a la chimenea y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, al fin lo había dejado con Draco. Sintió lástima por ella, sabía cuánto amaba al rubio sin necesidad de que Pansy le hubiera dicho nada sobre aquello. Le bastaba mirar sus ojos llenos de emoción cuando hablaba sobre él, y esos ojos no mentían.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miró, agradeciéndole sin palabras que estuviera a su lado. Él tampoco quiso hablar, bien sabía que el silencio podía ser de gran ayuda en aquellos momentos, una palabra fuera de lugar podría desmoronarlo todo. Pero aunque ellos dos estaban guardando el silencio, algo comenzó a sonar fuera de la sala común. Un gran estruendo sacudía las paredes y el ruido de pasos se incrementaba mientras los alumnos de Slytherin bajaban de sus habitaciones para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Pansy se puso de pie, rápida, como despertando de pronto de un profundo sueño. No sabían si lo que tenían era miedo o emoción, ¿qué podría ser aquello? La puerta de la sala común se abrió súbitamente, pero nadie parecía estar traspasándola… ¿qué ocurría?


	2. Insignia

Al día siguiente casi nadie hablaba del incidente que habían sufrido en su sala común, parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La explicación que todos tenían era que seguro que fue una broma de Peeves, a él siempre le gustaba andar incordiando y aquello seguro que le había resultado muy gracioso. Las conversaciones de los Slytherin, poco a poco, iban volviendo a la normalidad. Conversaban sobre las clases, los cotilleos, la guerra y lo poco que les gustaban los demás habitantes del castillo.

Pansy parecía ser la única que no se quería olvidar de todo aquello, puede que al tener la cabeza puesta en ello no se acordase tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Draco, y ella lo agradecía. Resolver aquel misterio podría ser algo bastante divertido. La muchacha vio con hastío cómo Millicent Bulstrode se acercaba hacia ella junto con Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini, la mesa de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que no podían ir a otro sitio. Realmente no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con ellos, sabía qué era lo que le venían a preguntar y a ella no le apetecía contestarla. El pequeño grupo cada vez estaba más cerca de su posición, por lo que pensó rápido algo con lo que poder librarse de aquello. Siempre se le había dado bien inventar rumores, la mayoría de los que corrían por el castillo eran de su propia cosecha, así que ¿por qué no usarlo una vez más? En cuanto sus tres amigos la rodearon, ella soltó la bomba.

-¿Sabéis qué? –Comenzó a hablar Pansy con esa voz fastidiosa con la que siempre empezaba a cotillear-. No, por supuesto que no lo sabéis, yo acabo de enterarme… ¡Turpin y Smith están saliendo! –Ellos dos no tenían culpa de nada, pero fueron los primeros que entraron en el campo de visión de Pansy.

-¿Lisa Turpin y Zacharias Smith? –Preguntó Millicent con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Esa sí que es buena!

Pansy ya había soltado algo con lo que tener entretenidos a esos tres un buen rato, por lo que se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor tranquilamente. De cualquier forma, tampoco se podría haber quedado mucho más rato allí, tenía clase de Runas Antiguas en cinco minutos. Se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el aula, donde se encontró en la misma puerta con Theodore, se sonrieron amistosamente y entraron.

La clase pasó rápida, pese a la tediosa explicación de la profesora Babbling sobre las Runas de Aire. Les dejó una tarea no demasiado complicada, por lo que Pansy y Theodore decidieron ir a hacerla a la sala común en las dos horas que tenían libres. Al llegar allí pudieron ver que estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de alumnos de séptimo.

-¿Tú crees que lo que pasó ayer fue obra de Peeves? –Preguntó Pansy de pronto.

-Podría ser… pero no estoy convencido del todo.

-No, yo tampoco. Seguro que si hubiera sido él no habría quedado todo en nada, habría seguido molestando hasta que Filch le hubiera pillado.

-Tienes razón, Pansy –dijo Theodore mientras desplegaba un pergamino sobre la mesa-. Pero ahora el responsable debe de andar lejos, sería muy difícil poder probar algo.

-Difícil, pero no imposible. ¿Por qué no vamos a investigar un poco?

Theodore la miró durante un corto momento, él sabía que la muchacha necesitaba alguna que otra distracción y la tarea de Runas podría esperar hasta la noche.

-Está bien –dijo el chico decidido-, será mejor que vayamos ahora. Es el momento ideal, los pasillos están prácticamente vacíos.

La morena no se lo pensó dos veces, esas eran las palabras que quería oír, se puso rápidamente en pie y agarró a Theodore del brazo arrastrándole con ella. Salieron los dos juntos de la sala común y miraron hacia todos los lados, ¿de dónde pudieron venir los ruidos? Ojearon todo con rapidez y, para su decepción, no vieron nada extraño. Hasta que un pequeño destello en el suelo llamó la atención del Nott. No parecía ser nada raro, de hecho sólo se trataba de una insignia de prefecto como la que llevaba Pansy prendida en la solapa, pero con los colores de Gryffindor… y eso ya sí era sospechoso.


End file.
